Relaciones Peligrosas
by Alee Cullen Black
Summary: Bella es una chica con carácter conflictivo, pero no durara por mucho tiempo, un nuevo profesor moverá su mundo por completo, desatando interés, deseos y una gran pasión TH Summary completo adentro.. Primer Fic pasen no sean duros
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bella es una chica con carácter conflictivo, pero no durara por mucho tiempo, un nuevo profesor moverá su mundo por completo, hará un cambio radical para llamar su atención, desatando interés, deseos y una gran pasión, pero el destino tiene preparado grandes sorpresas, nuevas emociones, juegos peligrosos.

**¡Hola!! Que tal como andan, bueno pues como verán este es mi primer y espero que no sea el ultimo fic que escribo, Obviamente fui enviciada en esto, había leído historias y a si hasta que me encandilaron en esto y aquí estoy escribiendo una historia que se me es muy familiar jejeje Gracias a la ayuda de mi BETA Ta-Cullen, hare lo mejor que se pueda, Mil Gracias Beta... **

**Bueno como saben los personajes con de la Honorable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo cambie los nombres por los de ella... Espero sea de su agrado y me hagan saber si sigo en esto o de plano me dedico a la escuela y a los deportes. Aquí les dejo lo que es el primer capitulo de esta historia, Disfrútenlo…**

"**RELACIONES PELIGROSAS"**

**Capitulo 1**

Me encontraba recostada en mi sofá cama en el cual siempre utilizo para relajarme y distraerme un poco de todo lo que me afecta y meterme a mi mundo sin presiones solo mi conciencia y yo. _Mejor dicho ¡tú y yo!..._ escuche esa vocecita; da igual somos la misma persona, de que te quejas le respondí., Pasado de un largo tiempo en pensar y recordar, me percate de que siempre llegaba a una sola conclusión, _Las cuales son verdaderas_ susurre.

_Tome mi cabeza por las sienes y apreté con mi manos, ya no soportaba el dolor que causaba solo de pensar._ Eche un vistazo por la ventana y me distrajo la hermosa luna llena con todo su resplandor en medio de la noche, me quede observándola un buen tiempo hasta que quede totalmente dormida.

**3 A Ñ O S A N T E S**

"Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, solo Bella-_dejaba aclarado como me llamarían-_, Tengo 17 años vengo de Phoenix, pasare un largo tiempo en Forks en lo que mi madre, _bufe la ultima, _termina su trabajo de negocios y espero llevarme con todos" Repetía en cada clase que asistía en mi nueva institución, como en todas las clases me esperaba al final para presentarme con cada profesor y a que se sentara el grupo para ubicar los lugares vacios.

Ya habían transcurrido 3 clases y baje a almorzar en la cafetería de la escuela de Forks, llevaba 3 días en Forks y aun no podía hacer las paces con el clima de ese lugar, nublado, lluvioso, frio, bosque.

Por una parte era perfecto ¡Bosque_! ¡Colinas!! ¡Arboles!! ¡Acantilados!!_ Pensé, Me gustaba el alpinismo, sentir la adrenalina, el aire fresco en los pulmones, me sentía libre estando la naturaleza y yo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche mi nombre del otro lado de la cafetería.

Bella – Escuche mi nombre detrás de unas mesas pegadas a la esquina y observe en esa dirección - _un chavo de complexión alta, moreno y con unos brazos muy bien marcados pensé- _Me sonroje por un momento, me volví en la dirección y vi que me hacia señas de que me acercara.

Con cara de asombro pregunte ¿Yo? Y el asintió. Me moví con sigiles hacia el lugar.

Hola Bella – Volví a escuchar su voz.

Mi nombre es Jacob Black, soy de la reserva La Push de aquí de Forks, mucho gusto – Dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

Mucho gusto, Bella- Dije pausado y estrechando su mano, _ era cálido no le afectaba el clima el frio que corría por los corredores, el era acogedor._ Me regalo una sonrisa.

Gustas sentarte, vamos necesito una compañera – Dijo con su sonrisa encantadora, lo mire como y este tipo ¿Qué?

Solo como amigos, si quieres- conteste de la manera más cortes que pude.

Claro, Claro... es mas alguien tiene que enseñarte el instituto- Tenia razón, estaba perdida en esta enorme escuela, no sabia ni donde quedaban los baños.

Perfecto – Dije mirando mi disque desayuno, minuto después sonó la campana de regreso a clases, Jacob se ofreció en llevarme a mi siguiente clase y asentí por que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde quedaba el salón de artes.

Íbamos callados hasta que rompí el silencio, -Sabes espero que mi primer día en el instituto no sea aburrido, por lo menos ya tengo un amigo- Trate de sacar mi mejor sonrisa. –Lo será Bella, lo será- Dijo guiñándome un ojo, -Es ahí el G3- Dijo señalando el salón, perfecto había llegado.

-A mi me toca el G2 estaré a lado por si necesitas algo, por cierto nadie te ah dicho lo bonita que eres verdad- _Dijo cuando se iba no supe como reaccionar solo me quede parada estática, que le pasaba le dije que como amigos pero en fin saldrá perdiendo el dije, con lo orgullosa que soy, no dejaría que nadie me envolviera o mucho menos se pasara de la raya conmigo._

Camine hacia al salón para entrar y colocarme en el lugar vacio como todas las clases, esta vez fue enfrente, lo bueno que todavía no entraba el maestro, _error maestra pensé, algo tenia que solo con mirarla, solo con su presencia mandaba corrientes de alegrías. ¿Pero que era? ¿Por que sentía esto? ¿Me estresa esta situación? _

_Buenos días mi niños – _Dijo ella con un todo realmente hermoso, se le veía una chispa en la mirada su manera de caminar como bailarina de ballet y tono de piel hermoso, una maestra muy linda.

_Oh por lo visto hay una nueva alumna, creo que es hora de presentarme – Dijo ella extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mía – Soy la maestra de Artes, Miss Alice Cullen – _Dijo guiñándome el ojo, conteste con una sonrisa, esa maestra si que contagiaba su alegría por que rápidamente sentí tranquilidad conmigo misma y esta vez me presente con más entusiasmo.

_Isabella Marie Swan, Bella – _Dije estrechando su mano_ – Soy de Phoenix y por cuestiones de trabajo de mi madre nos mudamos a Forks espero realmente ser del agrado de todos mis compañeros y espero tener una buena estancia en este instituto._

_Perfecto, Comencemos – _Dijo la Miss al regresar a su escritorio.

La Clase fue de lo mejor del día, llena de risas y chispas de colores cuando ella explicaba la teoría. Pero que estaba pasando, yo no soy así por que sonreía en clases cuando siempre m la pasaba de lo mas aburrida, esto es algo nuevo, perfecto bufe, ¿es tiempo de renovación o realmente me hace daño el clima de este lugar?.

**Bueno que tal que les pareció el primer capitulo de esta grandiosa historia, les prometo que poco a poco va a ir apareciendo lo mejor, daré lo mejor de mí. Eso si les agradecería si me dejaran sus Reviews por favor, Un beso enorme ¡Saludos!**

**Alee Cullen Black **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, Otra vez yo aquí, como verán es mi segundo capitulo del fic y trate de esforzarme lo mejor, espero y sea de su agrado, este cap es algo muy importante para esta trama.. Disfrútenlo..**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la maravillosa SM**

**Beta: Ta-Cullen, jaja Gracias por ayudarme no hay nadie como tu y lo sabes :P**

**Misha nena, gracias por todo, va para ti este cap.**

2do Capitulo.

POV Bella

Al término de la clase, me asombro que la miss Cullen me nombro y me indico que me acercara, obedecí ante la orden de la maestra.

Dígame Miss – _Dije con la mirada al suelo._

Bella, acabo de ver el expediente que la escuela de Phoenix manda para ver los defectos y las virtudes de nuestros alumnos, y al parecer hay mas defectos que virtudes, que es lo que pasa Bella, por que esas malas notas, podre ser tu maestra de artes pero también me gusta ser amiga de mis alumnos y como amiga me preocupa esta situación, ¿tienes problemas? _Me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos, solo escuche mi nombre a lo lejos en una forma de "Bella, Bella, Bella, Estas bien...Contéstame" Pero después de la pregunta no pude evitar volver a un pasado algo doloroso para mi, así es, tenia problemas y problemas muy fuerte familiares. No pude evitar que las imágenes llegaran a mi mente perdiéndome completamente del mundo existente._

Flashback

** Era Diciembre tenia aproximadamente 6 años jugaba con mis muñecas escondida detrás del sofá de la sala de estar cuando escuche como un coche con mucha velocidad se estaciono de una muy cerca de la entrada supuse era mi padre, efectivamente era el pero llego con unas que digo unas muchas copas de mas a la casa. Mi madre se encontraba trabajando en los proyectos de la empresa que estaba decidida a poner en pie, mi padre entro como loco a la sala empujando al mayordomo que le abrió con amabilidad y empezó a insultar a mi madre, decidido a reclamarle por algo que yo no comprendía, mi madre reía cuando el le decía que lo sabia todo, sabia que tenia otra pareja y que no era justo que le pagara con esa moneda si el le había dado todo lo que ella tenia, que por que se empeñaba en acabar todo lo que habían construido, entonces fue cuando paso, los dos gritaban como locos, se insultaban, se empujaban, pasaba de todo yo solo me coloque la cabeza en las piernas para tratar de tranquilizarme por las peleas de mama y papa, hasta que hubo un silencio total, mi padre cayó al suelo tomándose del pecho, su expresión era muy mortal le dolía mucho había padecido un infarto. Logro salir de esta situación, los médicos dijeron que por que no fue muy grave fue un pre infarto, pero si no se cuidaba podría pasar a peor. Desde entonces nada era igual. Mi madre había tomada la decisión de irse de casa y no dudo ni un segundo en abandonarnos a mi padre y a mi.

Viví desde mis 6 años hasta los 16 con mi padre, era maravilloso, cuando sentía que no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo por el trabajo lo arreglaba cancelando lo que tenia pendiente, cada fin de semana para pasarla conmigo, era desde desayunar en su recamara o en la mía, veíamos películas, jugábamos en el play room y salíamos a correr con nuestros perros, por ultimo terminábamos en la playa viendo el atardecer y comiendo helados, entre risas y abrazos; y una que otra carrerita de regreso a casa, todo era feliz estando con mi padre.

No cambiaria nada del mundo por la felicidad que sentía con mi padre, cuando el no estaba llamaba a las 3 de la tarde para asegurarse de que tomara la merienda y desearme una buena tarde y que terminara mis tareas, todo era muy, muy Feliz hasta, hasta que una mañana del sábado que ocupábamos para divertirnos mi padre y yo, fue arruinado por una visita después de mucho tiempo 7 años exactamente…

Mi madre había cruzado la entrada, y estaba parada en la entrada del play room, viéndonos con los brazos cruzados, y dijo…

Que bien se ven los dos, ¿la han pasado de lo mejor verdad?- _Me espante al oír su voz, y abrace a mi padre._

Tranquila pequeña – _me dijo_, - no dejare que te lleve.

Eh venido por ella Charlie, y no me lo vas a impedir.

Ohhh estas muy equivocada Renne, jamás te daré a mi niña, tu nos abandonaste ¿recuerdas?

Y eso que Charlie, ella estará mucho mejor conmigo. Así que Isabella, ve por tus cosas.

NO QUIERO – _Dije con un tono alto y de reproche,_ -No iré contigo Renne.

¿Renné? soy tu Madre; por lo tanto me debes respeto niña mal educada.

No soy tu hija, nos abandonaste ¿recuerdas?, te fuiste con tu otra pareja y nos dejaste, por que apareces ahora, cuando todo esta perfectamente maravilloso con mi padre, ¿por qué?

Esto no se va a quedar así Charlie, vendré por ella algún día y tu mismo me la darás.- _Salió Diciendo esto por la puerta y dándonos la espalda._

_Mire a ver a mi padre y esta tenia cara de preocupación, como si fuese verdad lo que estaba diciendo._

Te estaré esperando Renne- _le grito mi padre y enseguida me abrazo._

Nunca te dejare en manos de ese monstruo, pequeña – _Dijo regalándome una sonrisa y yo lo abrace._

La tarde la pasamos un poco triste por el evento de la mañana que Renné ocasionó, pero eso no nos permitió que se nos cayeran los ánimos de seguir juntos. Por la tarde mi padre me llevo a la playa para seguir nuestra rutina de los sábados. Para ver el atardecer, comíamos helados de vainilla era mi favorito.

Bella pequeña, tengo algo que decirte- _Dijo el con la mirada en la arena y jugueteaba con su dedo la misma._

Dime pa' sabes que te escucho, como cuando tu lo haces- _y le regale una sonrisa._

Bueno hija, eh estado pensando- y me miro a los ojos. – Lo del trago amargo que ocasiono tu madre en la mañana – _Oh es por eso pensé._

No te preocupes pa', olvídalo yo ya lo olvide, jamás nos separara te lo aseguro- _le regale un a sonrisa y seguían en mi asunto de comer el helado._

Mira bella, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero déjame terminar por favor, luego hablas todo lo que quieras ¿vale?

Esta bien papá, pero me preocupa ¿qué está pasando? _Dije con mucha desesperación y lo tome de sus mejillas para dar tranquilidad._

Hija, recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y ¿nos viste palear a tu madre y a mi la noche que se fue de la casa? – _Solo asentí_ – Recuerdas que caí de la nada, producto de un infarto al corazón – _Volví a asentir_ – Eh estado haciéndome análisis y los dos primeros no resultaron nada fuera de lo normal, pero hace 4 meses últimamente me eh sentido cansado pero trato de darte el 110% por que te lo mereces, aun así fui a hacerme unos últimos análisis y estoy muy enfermo hija. Se que entiendes estas palabras por que ya no eres una niña, y se que estas pasando por una etapa de tu vida donde comprendes y analizas la cosas.

Pero… - _Dije con desesperacion._

Dijiste que me dejarías terminar-

Perdón –

Hija tengo que someterme a tratamientos, si no lo hago temo que tenga el riesgo de morir- _Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar esa palabra_ – Tengo qe hacerlo, me duele el dejarte pero creo que será lo mejor pasar una temporada con Renne. Hasta que me recupere. Prometo ir por ti.

Pero...- _Me desesperación empezó realmente a aparecer_

Isabella!! –

Perdón- _Dije con la cabeza agachada_.

Perdóname tú a mi hija, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, y por dejar que esto pasara. Pero terminaras este curso aquí conmigo y te mudaras con tu madre.

Es mi turno de hablar- _le dije,_ _El asintió._

¿No puedes dejarme con los abuelos?, por favor con ella no.

Hija no puedo dejarte con los abuelos por que tendríamos que salir del país y necesitaríamos el permiso de tu madre.

Ok, bueno me quedare contigo, hasta que tenga que quedarme y es mi ultima oferta.

Esta bien pequeña, se que me entenderías.

Pasamos los últimos meses felices de a vida, antes mi padre me consentía a mi ahora es al revés, yo lo consentía a el.

El ultimo año de la escuela, de la secundaria, mi padre ya se veía demasiado viejo, cansado, sin fuerzas, y supe que era tiempo de dedicarme a el.

Ya se encontraba recostado en su cama una noche de verano, y yo solo daba vueltas en la entrada de su puerta de su cuarto, escuchaba claramente su respiración pausada y tranquila, dude en entrar la primera vez, y seguí dando vueltas en la entrada de un lado a otro, tenia un dolor en el pecho, seña de una preocupación enorme.

Cada vez era mucho mas fuerte me presión o dolor, quien sabe lo que era, no tengo palabras para expresarlo, empezaba a sudar frio y seguía dando vueltas en la entrada de su recamara.

Escuche como mi papa empezó a toser de una manera, de que le faltaba aire, escuche un golpe, se había caído de la cama, entre sin pensarlo y lo vi tirado en el suelo tomándose el pecho, corrí hacia el y le sujete la cabeza, mientras le gritaba a Louis el mayordomo de la casa, que marcara a emergencias.

El me repetía ya sin aliento casi, "Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, Belli, te amo hija" y yo le decía que se quedara conmigo que no se preocupara que esta vez también se recuperaría.

5 minutos después llego la ambulancia y lo llevaron directo a emergencias.

Louis y yo lo seguíamos en el auto de mi padre, no lo pensé ni 3 veces y marque el número de Renne, mi madre, la odiaba pero era mi madre y tenia que estar enterada de esto.

Si diga – _se escucho del otro lado de la bocina._

Renne, es Bella- _lo dije muy bajito con la preocupación que traía ya no quería pelear más._

Sabia que me necesitarías algún día Bella, que sucede hija tomaste la decisión de venir por tu cuenta-

No hablo para discutir ese tema Renne, es Charlie, papa, tuvo .. tuvo otro ataque al corazón - _me estremeció el dolor que sentía por mi padre no me resignaba a perderlo, y mas a un si eso pasaba sabia que tendría qe pasar mi vida entera con Renne, hasta que tuviera la suficiente edad de independizarme._

Oh ok, entiendo, ¿en donde están? salgo inmediatamente para allá-

Vamos camino al hospital central, se ve muy mal mama por favor llega pronto- ¿_Le he dicho mama? Después de mucho tiempo, sabia lo que era la quería era mi madre y estaba muy preocupada por papa._

Ok, estoy saliendo para allá…**

Fin Flashback

Sentía como me zarandeaban de los brazos, escuchaba mi nombre muy lejos, trate de abrir mis ojos pero realmente los sentía muy pesados.

¡Bella!! ¡Bella!! Respóndeme, Bella – Yo _conocía esa dulce voz pensé_ - Ey bella, nena despierta... – _Me dijo la Miss, realmente se veía muy asustada._

Estoy bien – _dije Incorporándome_

Ufff que susto Bella, te has desmayado y te hemos traído a enfermería- ¿_Me Desmaye? Pensé, eso es nuevo._

Pero.. yo.. estaba hablando con usted y de ahí .. de ahí ..

De ahí te desvaneciste nena, y me has preocupado mucho, por el momento descansa, te ves muy pálida. Después hablaremos - _Termino la frase antes de que yo dijera algo, salió de la habitación de enfermería._

Volví a recostarme en la camilla y de la nada salieron lágrimas, al recordar por todas esas imágenes que se me vinieron en mi desmayo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y me quede dormida.

**Hola de nuevo..**

**Que tal les pareció..**

**Bueno era algo esencial en esta historia como es que Bella cambia su actitud jajja**

**Viene lo mejor..**

**Saludos y gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leerlo!**

**Besos.**

**Alee Cullen Black =9**

**Espero sus Reviews; D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos n.n**

**Huy yo sé que no tengo perdón, se que soy principiante en esto y no debo de tardar mucho, yo lo se gracias a mi beta me lo recordaba todos los días casi, pero pues hubo una racha de tareas, exámenes, entrenamientos, ya llegaba a mi casa muy cansada y no me daba tiempo. Mil Disculpas, hoy lo termine porque prácticamente mi Beta, Ta-Cullen me dijo que si no lo terminaba a una cierta hora me pondría un castigo pero aun así, perdí u_u... Nimodo a pagar… **

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, lean y disfruten de este lindo cap.**

**Nos leemos abajo ^^**

**Capitulo 3**

**Relaciones Peligrosas.**

**Bella POV**

Aproximadamente dormí 2 horas después de mi desmayo, y hasta eso mis sueños fueron interrumpidos por una charla muy amena y mucho movimiento en la enfermería. Escuchaba unas voces que hacían preguntas que si me repondría, si estaba bien, si no me había pasado nada, pude reconocerla casi al instante, era el chavo ese chavo que me llamo al principio del día y que quiere ser mi amigo según el, Jacob. Pero fue secundado por otra dulce voz la cual no reconocí, le aseguraba que estaba perfectamente bien solo que debía descansar por que había tenido un desmayo muy prolongado.

Entre poco a poco en movimiento y sentí como unas manos me tomaban el pulso,

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo esa voz,  
-Eso creo- conteste sin pensar.  
– ¿Qué día es hoy?- Me pregunto,  
-¿Lunes? Inicio de semana lo cual significa que es mi primer día de clases en este instituto-  
-Perfecto- dijo el – Permítame presentarme, yo soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen en verdad soy doctor del hospital de forks pero pasa los lunes aquí así que estas de suerte.  
- umm¿ Cullen?, pregunte toda confusa,  
-Si claro, ¿es raro mi apellido?.  
-No, no solo que mi maestra de artes se apellida igual.  
-¿Te refieres a Alice? Si bueno pues ella es mi hija, al igual qe todos los cullens en este instituto, me guiño el ojo.  
- Oh ya veo el por que tanta belleza-, me sonroje.  
-Bueno regresando al chequeo medico, te encuentras perfectamente solo fue un desmayo y causa a eso golpeaste tu cabeza pero te encuentras muy bien así que puedes ir a tomar el resto de clases o retirarte e irte a tu casa a descansar.  
- Oh si, tenemos aun una ultima clase, se que a Bella le encantara- Intervino Jacob, puse un rostro de mil caras al escucharlo, este chico de verdad hace que me duela la cabeza, se empeña en algo que jamás pasara.  
- Perfecto pues caminemos o se nos hace tarde- En ese momento sonó la campana para el cambio de clases y salimos corriendo de la enfermería.

Camino a mi ultima clase, mire a Jacob de reojo y pensé es ahora o nunca.

-¿Jacob?- Lo medio susurre,  
-¿Si? Dime que pasa bella?, -  
- Pff bufe, bueno ahí va. – Bueno, mira no es que quiera parecer o quiera ser grosera pero veo que te estás tomando muy mal lo de esta "amistad" le hice as comillas con las manos – No debes preocuparte por mi, solo soy un maldito estorbo.  
- ¿Que estas diciendo? Estas loca, el golpe si te afecto, y me preocupo por ti por que te veo como una amiga y los amigos se preocupan por lo que les pasa a los demás.  
-No Jacob asi no es esto, simplemente, te estas confundiendo mucho, si probablemente seamos amigos nada mas, no podemos ser otra cosa, te escuche en la enfermería cuando me decías al oído qe me querías, no estaba durmiendo.  
- ¿tu… tu, escuchaste lo que dije? -Se sentó ya que habíamos llegado al salón dela próxima clase.  
-No del todo pero me acuerdo de esa parte nada mas, por eso es que quise hablar de una vez para que no te confundieras mas, lo siento.  
-Perdón, Bella no quise, bueno me deje llevar perdón,- se recargo en sus piernas ocultado su rostro con las manos, mientras yo echaba una ojeada al salón, que no era un salón, era un gimnasio pero estaba instalado en la cancha del basquetbol del instituto, mire de esquina a esquina, era realmente un gran salón.

-Bueno pues bienvenida a la clase de Deportes Extremos- Me dijo Jacob, al parecer la charla había terminado.  
-¿Deportes Extremos?- -Si Deportes Extremos, es lo que toda la escuela dice, que el maestro toma muy a la medida lo de actividad y educación física, dicen que es un amante de la adrenalina y de los deportes- Ni buen me termino de decir y de lo que tenia imaginado un gordo que nomas nos pusiera a correr por toda la cancha o no hiciéramos nada, a un maestro con carácter al que no puedas dirigirle la palabra y mucho peor aun, un maestro con ningún tipo de carisma como los demás.

Pero para mi sorpresa, todo cambia en segundos, éramos los únicos en el salón habíamos llegado temprano a "Clases" Jacob y yo, minutos después, por la puerta traerá del Gimnasio entro un joven muy apuesto, con un atuendo muy reconocido, ropa deportiva pegada a su escultural cuerpo, cargaba una mochila que hacían juego con sus tenis. Me deje hipnotizar por su caminar hacía el centro de la cancha donde instalaban un tipo muro o pared con piedras dispersas en todo lo ancho del muro, lo primero qe pensé fue Rápel (Descenso por una cuerda, utilizado en superficies verticales)

_Flashback_

** Eran aproximadamente las 6am de un sábado, mi abuelo había pasado por mí en su jeep ya que me había prometido que me enseñaría el Rápel, íbamos de excursión a las montañas más cercanas de casa. El se veía feliz por que a los dos nos justaba mucho las excursiones, el montañismo, alpinismo bueno todo lo que la adrenalina llame. Pensaran que si mi abuelo no es tan viejo para ese tipo de cosas y pues la verdad tendrá 68 años pero parece de 15 mi viejito hermoso.

-Bells ¿estas lista para tu primera excursión?  
-Claro abuelo, tendré 9 años pero esto es lo que eh esperado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, así que vamos que la mañana nos apremia.- empezamos a subir por las faldas de la montaña, las primeras cumbres y sin problema. Justo a la mitad de la montaña, se encontraba un cascada de 3 metros, el quiso que deslizara primero por ahí para luego irnos juntos al abismo como lo llaman los excursionistas.

-Abuelo es preciso que baje por aquí, no veo nada la brisa de la cascada no me deja ver ¿ y si resbalo?  
- No pasa nada Bells, mientras sigas el camino marcado por la cuerda que dejare en lo que bajo primero llegaras, no temas hija, no dejare que te pase algo.

Empezó a colocarme el arnés, para no tener ni una caída y mucho menos fracturas, mi equipo de seguridad, casco, rodilleras, guantes para no que la cuerda no resbale de las manos.

-Perfecto, estas lista para saltar por el monte Everest- me dio un apretón de mejillas.  
- Hay abuelo, tu tan cariñoso conmigo, algún día te vas a quedar con mi cachete entre tus dedos- Reímos a la par, estar con mi abuelo era tan mágico, el era digno de llamarse mi padre, me consentía mucho, era su única nieta, son privilegios. Sujeto las 3 cuerdas qe utilizaríamos en un tronco que estaba situado detrás de nosotros.

Mi abuelo fue el primero en bajar, sin dificultad alguna, solo le tomo 4 minutos el bajar la enorme cascada de 3 metros, bueno así se veía desde la parte de arriba.

-bueno Hija, ¿estás lista? Recuerda sigue la cuerda roja que deje para que te guíes- Me dijo con los radios walktalkis que traíamos en las mochilas.  
-Perfecto abuelo ahí voy.- Suspire poniéndome de espaldas al abismo y dije a la de 3, 1…2…y…3- Empezó a bajar poco a poco la cascada, le garre al ritmo muy fácil era una especie de saltar y soltar, saltar y soltar. Saltas con los pies juntos y al instante Sueltas un poco de cuerda para ir bajando.

Baje los 2 primero metros perfectamente, mi abuelo me echaba porras mientras yo ya empezaba a sudar frio, y no era brisa de la cascada que digamos. Me detuve para mirar a mi abuelo que me indicaba algo pero no lograba escucharlo por la caída de la cascada, me faltaba un metro para tocar tierra, iba todo perfectamente cuando en un brinco sentí como la cuerda perdió tensión por el peso y se hizo más liviana, solo vi mi caída lenta, muy lenta y fui a dar en la laguna que se formaba en el termino de la cascada, el agua estaba congelada, nada asía la orilla y vi a mi abuelo tirado entre las hierbas de la risa.

-Abuelo no me pareció gracioso-  
-jajaja, hay bellas, es que tienes que ver que traes en la cabeza para luego decir que es gracioso- y siguió riéndose  
Toque despacio mi cabeza miedo a algún animal, pero eran casi cientos de hojas de los arboles enredadas en m cabello, Salí del agua riéndome con el. La verdad había sido muy gracioso, desde mi caída y como Salí del agua.**

_Termino de Flashback_

- Buenas Tardes clase, bienvenidos a mi clase. Me da gusto el estar aquí y poder impartirles los que mas me gusta, la educación física.- "Deportes Extremos" me susurro Jacob al oído y reí por un segundo acordándome de mi maestro gordo. Ni cuenta me había dado de que el gimnasio se había llenado y el maestro ya había empezado la clase con su presentación.

-Mi nombre es … . – y mi Expresión cambio por completo.

**Uffff, Petetico verdad, díganme la verdad, ya como que estoy dudando en seguir escribiendo, luego me entra la depre y no salgo de ahí verdad Thanya? **

**Bueno no les prometo actualizar pronto por que la verdad la escuela se esta poniendo cada vez mas pesada. Pero no tardare mucho, eso si lo puedo prometer.**

**Besos, dejan un review ehh. **

**AleeCullenBlack**


End file.
